1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a free standing device that can be used to teach a person various techniques for pitching a softball or baseball. More specifically, the present invention is a device having a vertical member that has a base that rests on the ground beside the pitcher. A horizontal track member is supported on the vertical member, and the horizontal track member can be adjusted in height to match the height of the pitcher. A ball is movable mounted on the horizontal track member. The ball is mounted on the horizontal track member in such a way as to allow the ball to spin in either direction relative to the horizontal track member as it travels along the track member. A curved track can optionally be used on the device as a replacement for the horizontal track member in order to facilitate teaching additional pitching techniques.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is difficult to teach a person techniques for pitching a softball or baseball without some way of physically guiding them through the arm and hand movements required to accomplish the pitch. Specifically, the hardest thing to teach a pitcher is the pressure to exert on the ball and the tight spin to exert on the ball to successfully execute a particular type of pitch or pitching technique, i.e. a knuckle ball, a curve ball, a fast ball, a drop ball, a rise ball, etc. In the past, people have attempted to teach pitching techniques by providing an example of how the pitch is accomplished and then having the person who is to learn the pitching technique to try to imitate the movements they have observed being performed by the other person. This type of teaching system does not provide the consistency and repeatability that is desired for effective teaching of pitching technique. Another way of teach pitching techniques is to simply provide verbal instructions on how the arms and hands should move to achieve the various types of pitches. This method also presents problems with consistency and repeatability. Another method of teaching is to have the instructor and the pupil both grasp the same ball and have the pupil move through the same motions as produced by the instructor. However, this is cumbersome and difficult for the teacher to achieve the proper range of motion with the pupil's arm and hand in the way.
A more effective means of teaching a pitching technique is to have some type of device that allows the pitcher to repeat the desired arm and hand movements until the pitcher has mastered the pitching techniques. Devices have been proposed for use in teaching pitching technique that include a ball that is on a rope or is otherwise tethered so as to limit the range of motion of the ball as the pitcher practices his or her pitching. Although these types of devices might be useful in teaching one type of pitch, they are not versatile enough to teach the proper arm and hand movements necessary for different types of pitches.
The present invention addresses this need by providing a physical guide for a pitched ball that allows a pitcher to consistently and repeatedly perform the required arm and hand movements to properly complete various types of pitches. Specifically, the present invention isolates the muscles to require the pitcher to exert the most pressure and the tightest spin on the ball for a particular type of pitch. This device can be used to teach various pitching techniques for either softballs or baseballs.
The present device is portable and can be quickly and easily assembled for use or alternately, disassembled for transport or storage. It has a folding base that detaches from a vertical member of the device and a horizontal track member that detaches from the vertical member so that the pieces of the device can be disassembled and placed in a box for transport or storage. Also, the device is adjustable so that it can be adjusted vertically to accommodate pitchers of different heights. The present device's base allows the vertical member of the device to be positioned in a self-supporting, upright manner beside a pitcher as the pitcher practices various pitching techniques. The device is provided with a ball that is attached to the horizontal track member supported on the device by the vertical member. The ball is grasped by the pitcher in order to practice pitching. When practicing various pitching techniques using the present invention, the ball always remains attached to the device and the pitcher can judge by the movement of the ball whether he or she has performed the proper arm and hand movements by observing the spin produced in the ball as the ball is released from the pitcher's hand. The ball is mounted to the horizontal track in such a way that the ball is free to spin in either direction relative to the horizontal track, thereby allowing the pitcher to simulate the spin effect that his or her movements would produce in a ball. The device is provided with an optional curved track that can be used on the device as a replacement for the horizontal track member in order to facilitate teaching additional pitching techniques beyond those possible with use of the horizontal track member.